


The one where Michael and Lucifer babysit

by dacheeseysneeze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Lucifer does not help the situation, Michael hates his life, babysitting au, in which gabriel is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacheeseysneeze/pseuds/dacheeseysneeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is left in charge of his 3 younger brothers over the weekend.</p><p>Madness ensues.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Michael and Lucifer babysit

Michael stared indignantly at the 2 boys sat before him. _He was 17 years old, he should not have to babysit_. He didn't want to of course but his dad _needed_ him to so he begrudgingly agreed. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, gaze still fixed on his younger brother, Lucifer, and the smaller body trying to squirm its way into Lucifers lap, his youngest brother Gabriel.

"I don't see why he left you in charge" Michael quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Because I'm the oldest?" He wasn't questioning that, he was questioning why he even had to go through this, they had been through it so many time before. He observed the younger as Gabriel forced his way through the arms trying desperately to keep him away and take his place in Lucifers lap, giggling through the tickle torture he was now employing and Michael had to smile. There was no denying how much Gabriel loved Lucifer.

"I'm only one year younger"

"You're irresponsible"

It was Lucifer's turn to quirk an eyebrow. Iresponsible? How? As if to answer the unspoken question Michael nodded his head towards the toilet across the hall. The **blocked** toilet across the hall. In which he found Gabriel stood in the toilet bowl, happily stamping his soiled diaper into the U-bend while Lucifer stood and watched, an expression of both disgust and amusement firmly painted on his face.

"Oh come on Michael that was ages ag-"

"It was last week"

Sensing there was no winning this round Lucifer turned his attention to the bundle of limbs still in his lap- poking and prodding causing an eruption of giggles from the small boy. Michael sighed, he had a paper that needed to be in over the next week but he was reluctant to leave the boys alone incase they got up to any mischief. Deciding it would be safe if only for an hour or so he trudged his way upstairs to his room checking in with Raph, the adopted brother, on his way. After being given enough reassurance that Raphael wanted nothing to do with anyone, Michael was finally able to settle before his laptop, eyes drifting over the draft he had sketched out days before. The only sounds throughout the house were that of the TV downstairs and the tap of Michaels keys against his keyboard, and so it was for a while- until there was a loud thump followed by muffled giggles and hushed whispers.

 

This was going to be a long weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 12AM so sorry about the for starters.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely therunawaytrickster go and check out her tumblr: http://therunawaytrickster.tumblr.com/


End file.
